The overall purpose of the Nursing and Healthcare Informatics Core (referred to as the Informatics Core) of the Center for End-of-Life Transitions Research (CEoLTR) is to advance the science of end-of-life transitions and other complex, sensitive research by strengthening resources available to investigators for incorporating nursing and healthcare informatics into their research. Through this Core, we will focus on the support of center investigators/affiliates in automating research processes, i.e., subject recruitment and retention;data collection, monitoring, management, integration, and sharing and in creating informatics-based or-enhanced health measures or interventions. We will catalyze dialogue across investigators as well as link them to technology teams for creating informatics-based or-enhanced or based health measures or interventions, and provide training regarding informatics options for informatics-based research processes. Under the auspices of this Core and the Mixed Methods Research Core, we will expand computerized data collection systems and data banks and the instrument library relative to end-of-life science.